The Sojourn
by Blackdeer7
Summary: Takes place after ME2, LotSB and The Arrival, but before ME3. The scene we never saw: Lakota Shepard visits Liara before heading to Earth. Some humor, some drama, but mostly fluff. Enjoy!  FShep/Liara


****Author's Note:****

This story takes place after ME2, LotSB and The Arrival, therefore it has spoilers for that content. There are no spoilers for ME3 though. *grumbles something profane about the ending*

I always thought if Shepard romanced Liara, then they would meet before Shepard went to Earth to stand trial. Here is how that scene played out in my head… don't hold it against me. *grin*

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Sojourn<span>**

The _Normandy SR-2_ had been docked at the Shadow Broker base for three hours and its crew was finishing up loading the materials needed to commence with routine repairs and system upgrades. Commander Lakota Shepard, Council Spectre, Alliance solider and former Cerberus associate had left Miranda Lawson in charge of the activities so she could take a much needed break from the responsibilities of command. After the run on the Omega-4 Relay which destroyed the Collector Base and the infiltration of the Shadow Broker base which usurped the information agent's throne, the _Normandy _and its crew had been besieged with non-stop assignments and missions for both the Alliance and the new Shadow Broker. All of these objectives were somehow tied to discovering more about Prothean history and their war against the Reapers, but for Lakota, the unending quest for information was progressing at a frustratingly slow rate.

Lakota also knew her time was running out. The batarians were demanding retribution for the decimation of their colonies in the Bahak system which had resulted in the deaths of over 300,000 inhabitants. The Batarian Hegemony believed that the destruction of their system was a terrorist attack undertaken by Systems Alliance agents and tensions between the Hegemony and the Alliance had risen sharply, with the batarians speculated to be willing to go to war. The Hegemony wasn't far off in their theory, but instead of it being a directed attack by Alliance agents, the annihilation of that system was the fallout from Lakota destroying the Alpha Relay and slowing the imminent Reaper invasion.

To ease her thoughts, Lakota had chosen to lose herself in mindless activity walking through the Broker base from one end to another. Her lover, Liara T'Soni, the latest incarnation of the Shadow Broker, was occupied with gathering intel from various agents woven within the intricate network of veiled and private information. Currently, Liara had her agents strategically placed throughout the galaxy listening to rumors and collecting facts about dark energy, Prothean relics and any leads that were tied to Reaper movement. The reports coming her way were sparse though, which added to the frustration that had been growing exponentially over the last few months.

Lakota assumed that she had a few hours before Liara would be available, so after roaming the station, she retired to Liara's personal suite and made herself comfortable on the couch. In place of her burgundy Kestrel armor, she wore tight, dark brown leather pants, a rust brown leather tank top and knee-high, brown leather boots to match. While working with Cerberus she had refused to wear the uniform of the organization that was responsible for the death of her platoon on Akuze, so this casual brown leather outfit had become her regalia of choice while issuing orders on the _Normandy_.

Much like Liara's apartment on Illium, her living quarters on the station was well-ordered and spacious. A full-sized bed was tucked in the far left corner and a four panel, black room divider with white artificial rice paper screens isolated it from the rest of the space. Along the same wall as the bed, embedded within the middle, was a large aquarium filled with a colorful variety of fish. The tank's lighting bathed the room in a soft blue hue giving the space a serene ambiance while the low hum of its filters offered a soothing tranquility. The combination of sedate sensory imagery had a calming effect on Lakota and as she settled into the couch- stretching her arms above her head- she yawned reflexively.

The rest of the room was filled with some of Liara's personal items. Prothean relics were placed on individual stands highlighting their significance to the researcher, and asari tapestries a reflection of her heritage, hung on the walls, all of which added warmth to the gun metal grey interior. A few other pieces of furniture- nightstands on either side of the bed, a desk, a coffee table in front of the couch, and a lounge chair positioned to the left of the couch- completed the room's efficient, but comfortable setting. On the whole, the space was immaculate except for Liara's desk which was littered with two large monitors, six datapads, a few small knickknacks and two pictures- one of her mother- Matriarch Benezia and one of Liara and Lakota that had been taken while at a Prothean conference on Elysium.

Leaning back into the couch, Lakota propped her feet upon the coffee table and marveled at how the room suited her lover's personality- organized and proficient with subtle shades of grey and dazzling outbursts of color intermixed within the details. Overall a bewitching combination. Lingering in the peaceful silence, Lakota's focus rolled over playfully random thoughts of her lover. She brought to mind the shy yet coy smile that graced Liara's lips in their most intimate moments- the smile only meant for her. In the blink of an eye, that smile had been capable of turning Lakota's life upside down and taking her heart captive. She thought about getting lost in her lover's enchanting, electric blue eyes which constantly seemed to be shifting to darker shades of radiance. Each time she gazed into those deep pools of cerulean brilliance, Lakota was reminded of the mysteries bound within the bottomless depths of the ocean.

While in the presence of her lover, Lakota felt free from labels and preconceived definitions. She never had to be anything other than she was in that moment. She never had to pretend to have all of the answers or to be the hero or iconic image that others bestowed upon her. Liara did not expect it nor did she ask for it. Liara only demanded honesty, trustworthiness and respect, all of which Lakota was happy to give. With one small exception, Liara had earned all of that trust and more. That exception had taken place on Illium, soon after Lakota's resurrection, when the pair had been reintroduced for the first time. From Lakota's point of view, Liara had been cold and calculating, using the Spectre for menial tasks and offering nothing but creds in return. In the shadow of the distant and cryptic dialogue, their friendship, their prior personal relationship had seemed meaningless. The shift was something that Lakota had not fully understood until Liara revealed that she had been the one who recovered the Spectre's body, had willingly given it to Cerberus and along the way had lost someone to the Shadow Broker. Afterward, Lakota understood Liara's emotional distance had been a byproduct of her crusade to absolve a guilt-ridden conscience and that the asari's rage against the Shadow Broker, against her own inability to stop Feron's capture, was all-consuming. Lakota understood Liara's need for vengeance and even respected it, but it took a long time for her to forgive what felt like a callous dismissal.

Forgiveness had come before heading into the Omega-4 Relay, but the opportunity to divulge the shift came after the mission's success. Through Cerberus connections, Lakota had been given a key component to finding the location of the Shadow Broker, so she returned to Illium and offered Liara a helping hand. During the hunt for the Broker they each had the opportunity to vent their frustrations, hurt and anger which cleared the way for the truth- they still loved each other and wanted to give their relationship a second chance.

Lakota closed her eyes and smiled at the memory of their reunion five months earlier. Their passion and desire for one another had been like a force of nature and its essence, taste and touch had been forever branded into her soul.

Unexpectedly, the door to the room opened startling the Spectre from her reminiscence and then Liara stepped through the threshold. Without missing a stride, the asari glanced over at her lover while crossing the distance to her desk, but she didn't say anything. Lakota could tell something was amiss, so she kept quiet and waited for the scientist to open the dialogue. Liara stopped in front of her desk, picked up one of the datapads, and then turned around to face Lakota. "So…," she said, "you are going to Earth."

"Yep." Lakota had long ago stopped asking how Liara found out classified information. As the most powerful information agent in the known galaxy, little escaped her lover's notice.

"How do you feel about it?"

Lakota shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "I am, as you know, fearless."

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yes, Commander, mostly." Smiling mischievously, Liara said, "For example, when I say the word '_snow'_-"

"Gah!" Lakota's face contorted into a grimace and she immediately sat up placing her feet on the floor as her body shuddered. "Shush… that's foul language."

"Yes, so… _mostly_."

"Point taken, Doctor." Another visible shudder ran through Lakota's body as though she was shaking off crawling insects. The commander had grown up on Earth, in Mexico City, and had never fully appreciated the cold that came with the arrival of snow. Oftentimes, she reminded Liara of her true thoughts regarding the natural world- that snow was the unnecessary freezing of water.

Liara leaned back upon her desk and then crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. The asari was wearing a white and blue jumpsuit similar to the white and green one she had worn years ago when they travelled together on the original _Normandy_. "I am going to pretend that you were going to tell me this sooner rather than later."

Smiling sheepishly, Lakota said, "I was just looking for the right time."

"Ten seconds after you thought of it would have been good, Commander."

"Yeah, maybe so, Doctor."

Liara put her datapad back on the desk and then growled, "It's happening again."

"Pardon?"

"It's all about to unravel again."

"What do you mean?"

"How long will your crew stay together once you depart?" asked Liara. "They won't. They can't. They will have to disband before you go because you have known mercenaries, thieves, assassins and former Cerberus operatives on your vessel."

Lakota had already thought about this and knew what her lover said was true. "Damn, when you put it that way, the _Normandy_ sounds like a haven for delinquents… which I suppose is true."

"Have you even told them yet?"

Shaking her head, Lakota said, "No. Not yet."

Pushing off from the desk, Liara began to pace the room. Her frustration and anger were evident in the rigidness of her posture and furious stride. "Going to Earth to stand trial is ridiculous! It's nonsensical! What do we gain by it?"

"It may gain us some time," Lakota said softly.

"Time? Time is running out, Shepard!" barked Liara. "You being in prison doesn't gain us anything!" The scientist's arms were now adamantly punctuating every statement as her outrage became more apparent. "It doesn't convince anyone that the Reaper threat is real! It doesn't help us discover what the Protheans knew about them! It doesn't help us find a way to fight THEM!"

Lakota stood and intercepted her lover midstride. She placed a hand on each arm, gently encouraging the scientist to look her in the eyes. "Liara, you and I both know that the Alliance cannot fight a war with the batarians right now. Their resources are focused on building their fleet not sending it into battle."

Liara said nothing, but Lakota could see the kaleidoscope of emotions racing behind her eyes as the weight of that knowledge sank into her being. Liara already knew the facts and had ascertained the viable outcomes but she had refused to accept that Lakota turning herself in was the best course of action.

"Hackett bought me all the time he could," added Lakota. "If going to Earth now eases the tension with the batarians, then I have to do it. I don't have to like it… but I have to do it."

A small frown and petulant pout played on Liara's lips. "I don't have to like it, either."

Smiling softly, Lakota said, "No, you don't."

Liara took a deep breath and then exhaled in unhappy resignation. "Hopefully, you won't be detained long."

The Spectre leaned in placing a soft kiss upon her lover's cheek and then let her hands drop casually down to her sides. "Hopefully," she said as she turned and headed back to sit on the couch.

"You have a way of making people see the truth." Liara was still standing in the middle of the room looking thoughtfully at her lover. "And a face that people trust."

"I would prefer one that they fear."

"You have that, too."

Liara knew Lakota well and heard the heaviness wrapped in her voice and bound within her words. "Shepard," she said, "you cannot shoulder all of the responsibility for the batarian colony's destruction. You were forced into a difficult decision, but if the Alpha Relay wasn't destroyed, the Reapers would already be here. We would be engaged in a war that we are not prepared for and would not win. You bought us more time to find a viable strategy, so in the end, the colony's destruction falls on everyone's shoulders."

"I pushed the button, Liara." Lakota sighed heavily and then turned her head so pale green eyes once again met dark blue. "That makes it mine."

Liara crossed the distance to the couch and then sat down next to her lover. "The asari say that the future rises from the ashes of our suffering." She turned to the right, covered Lakota's hands with hers and then while still gazing into her eyes, smiled gently. "It is one of the reasons our Matriarchs always strive for balance and peace in any given situation. If we are wise, what rises from that suffering matures into the promise of a better world, because we learn that we cannot sustain the mistakes of the past."

"Hackett and Anderson keep asking questions about what I saw on the Collector base. About Harbinger's warnings. They want me to lead the way in this fight, but… What if I lead them the wrong way? What if they come to me not because I can do this now, but because I had success in the past?" Reluctantly, Lakota disclosed, "I worry, Liara, that my shadow may become greater than what I actually have to offer."

Liara tilted her head and a delicate smile played on her lips as she carefully scrutinized the woman in front of her. "Before I met you, I spent some time studying humans and human history. Many things caught my attention, but one characteristic stood out more than most."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Courage, Shepard."

Lakota frowned in confusion as if disbelieving what her lover had said.

"I was still on Thessia," said Liara, "and I saw some news vids about a human colony on the edge of the Skyllian Verge. This was just before the First Contact War, so I had little background on humans and their affairs with other species. Pirates and raiders were a constant threat, but the human colonists had been able to carve out an existence there. They thrived even. Until the batarians took notice. The Alliance had its focus on the turians and was unable to lend any aid- the batarians took advantage of the situation." A sad look flashed across Liara's face before she continued. "The colonists knew fighting the batarians on their own would be a futile endeavor, but they had as much right to that land as any other and chose to stand their ground. They made the batarians fight for every inch of contested space."

The scientist straightened her posture as a curious frown formed on her face. "In my life, I had never seen such courage in the face of such impossible odds. Even when confronted with the inevitable destruction of their colony, they never surrendered... never backed down. Whatever supplies they could salvage, they converted and used in their warfare efforts. I think even the quarians would have been impressed by the colonist's resourcefulness and ingenuity. Their situation was so tragic, but they, as a people, were... inspiring."

Liara paused for a moment, remembering the images she saw on the old news feeds. "According to the vids, they held the batarians back for nine months. In the end though, it wasn't their courage that failed them, it was time. The colony fell just after the war ended, but before proper aid could be sent."

The scientist squeezed her lover's hands as though they were a grounding entity. "Personally, I had never encountered such bravery, such tenacity…." Reaching out with her right hand, Liara tenderly cupped Lakota's cheek. "…or such courage… until I met you."

Smiling ruefully, Lakota said, "Plain old human stubbornness, I guess. Ashley would have quoted our poet Tennyson who wrote that the goal is 'to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield'."

"That sums you up very well, Commander."

Liara leaned forward until her mouth met her lover's in a quietly poignant kiss which was both comforting and mesmerizing. Then, as Lakota's right hand reverently caressed Liara's cheek, their foreheads touched and the two drank in the presence of one another. The human and asari stayed statuesque, listening to the hum of the aquarium_,_ feeling the warmth of their close proximity, breathing in the peacefulness of being together. The passage of time was beyond their notice.

"You know," said Lakota, after a few minutes, "it's _easy_ to fight when you have got a lot of ships to work with. The real test comes when you have almost nothing. Then you either play it safe and you probably lose it all, or you take a chance."

"Garrus was right," teased Liara. "He said this whole Reaper business was going to be more trouble than it was worth."

"There's nothing more annoying than Garrus when he's right."

"Well, actually, Commander…"

"Be careful what you infer, Doctor."

Grinning playfully, Liara said, "Oh, I am not inferring. It is a statement of fact."

Lakota grumbled something unintelligible in reply, but the amusement in her eyes revealed her true feelings.

In unison, the two moved away from each other, leaning back upon the couch, but sitting shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip while intertwining their arms and holding hands. Lakota placed her feet back upon the coffee table and leaned further to the left, snuggling in closer to the asari.

"Sometimes I think understanding is a three-edged sword," said Liara as she leaned her head on Lakota's left shoulder. "With the Reapers I feel like there is the truth, there are the lies and then there is something in between. It's that in between that I strive to understand."

Sighing in contentment, Lakota said, "The Protheans should have helped us out more. Forget the beacons and the relics and the writings. They should have gotten to the point and labeled the future with a warning- some assembly required."

Liara chuckled and playfully nudged the Spectre. She was amazed at the calming influence Lakota's presence had upon her, as though all of her troubles and fears dissolved in the light her lover's affection. Even the world outside seemed to melt away while they existed in these hard won moments of solitude, which also offered a soft place to land when she needed refuge from the harsh logistics of reality. She nuzzled into Lakota's neck breathing in her unmistakable scent of sandalwood laced with a hint of sage. Since their first intimate encounter, Liara had been smitten with this surprising sensual aspect of Lakota, and now the familiar fragrance carried sumptuous, exotic memories and blanketed the asari in an enamored haze.

"Last week," said Lakota, "Garrus, Tali and I were on the Citadel checking out new weapon upgrades. We ran across some no-name mercs who were trying to steal from this honest merchant. C-Sec wasn't around, so we stepped in. I don't remember the last time I was in a fight like that. No moral ambiguity, no hopeless battle against an ancient, sentient machine race. It was simple. Straightforward. They were the bad guys and we were the good guys. And it was gratifying to see an immediate outcome instead of having to wait to discover the fallout." Smiling brightly, Lakota added, "Not to mention, they made a very satisfying _thump_ when they hit the ground."

Liara shook her head and chuckled again while her right hand patted Lakota's thigh as if saying "good job."

The pair sat, snuggled together on the couch, content to exist in the peaceful stillness of the moment. They both appreciated the fact- the rare phenomenon- that no uncomfortable silences existed between them. They also recognized the fortune of this gift. A smile, a look, or tilt of the head- those gestures spoke volumes in a vacuum of silence. When mere words failed to fully express or capture the mixture of emotions and half-formed meanderings swirling in a heart and soul, another type of communication pierced the void.

Time drifted lazily by until Lakota wistfully broke the wordless interplay. "So anything interesting on the information front?"

"At least a dozen ships have reported seeing something rather godlike in the area of the Silean Nebula, and since neither you nor I were there, I was able to narrow it down the Elcor Flotilla."

Now it was Lakota's turn to chuckle._ "_Delusions of grandeur, Doctor? That's a new one for you."

"Well, Commander, as you once told me, if you are going to have delusions, then make sure they are really _satisfying_ ones."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Lakota leaned in and tentatively grazed her lips upon Liara's, basking in the soft, enthralling feel of the familiar tender flesh. Directed by the siren call of her longing, Liara's left hand snaked around her lover's head, drawing them both further into the seductive, soul-tempting kiss. Their heated lips parted and inquisitive tongues met in an unhurried, but provocative dance of blissful entanglement- lulling their senses into a languid, melodious flow. Keeping an achingly slow rhythm, the two lovers delighted in the intoxicating feel and taste of each other and the slow rise of arousal that sparked the moment their lips met.

Without a word or losing physical contact, they both stood, blending their kiss into the upward movement. Once face to face, Liara's right hand reached up and sensuously caressed her lover's cheek, and then her lips parted slightly, and her tongue once again danced out to explore the mouth too long neglected. A low moan escaped Lakota's throat as her hands instinctively captured Liara's hips and drew her in. Body pressing upon body, they slowly stoked the fire raging between them as their hands roamed freely and lips and tongues entwined. Neither wanted to hurry the moment, but rather forced themselves to maintain their deliberately painful pace until their lust threatened to consume them both.

A pleasant agony tingled down Lakota's spine as Liara's curious mouth adeptly explored her face and neck, leaving traces of erotic magic on its tactile voyage. Inching closer, the asari salaciously imprinted her full length upon her lover and through the thin cloth that lay between them Lakota felt Liara's supple curves brush against her. Felt Liara's hardened peaks press into her flesh. Felt Liara's heat burn desire into the very core of her being. The asari's sensory overload enslaved Lakota to every move and erotic touch caressing her body. As if knowing she had bewitched Lakota, Liara's soft, supple lips brushed upon the Spectre's ear. Her warm breath heightened Lakota's arousal further, and then in lusciously provocative undertones, Liara murmured one simple word- _Bed_. That dulcet request reverberated through the Spectre's body splintering the weakening dam of ravenous desire, and she instinctively bit down onto her lover's shoulder while her arms clung to the blue form, crushing Liara's body against hers in a languishing need for further contact. Lakota's fingertips dug into the asari's hips as the last vestiges of her will melted into a desperate hunger and another low moan- sounding like a growl- slipped from her lips.

Clothing fell indiscriminately on the floor as they quickly made their way to the bed. A ferocious predatory edge had taken over as desire overrode speech, instinct overrode thought, and reckless abandon overrode practical physics. Their longing overwhelmed all but each other.

When they stood next to the bed, Liara momentarily pulled away and saw the feral, wanton look in her lover's eyes, and then Lakota's mouth was upon hers again. The skin on skin contact made the asari feel as though they were already merging together in a joyously maddening delirium.

Lakota's fervor rose quickly consuming all other thought and moved her into action. Decisively, she pushed the asari back onto the bed and descended upon her in a maelstrom of ardent kisses and fervent caresses. Invaded by an overpowering, tenacious longing, Lakota's intrepid fingertips mapped the hills and valleys of her lover's naked form seeking to beckon the same crazed turmoil boiling within her own blood. The Spectre's head bent down nuzzling into Liara's neck breathing in her ambrosial fragrance. The unmistakable floral scent carried sumptuous, alluring promises and ignited a desire so primal that it invoked another low growl from the human. Lakota wanted to exhaustively devour her, so she proceeded to nibble and bite, tasting the salty sweetness of every rediscovered inch of blue hued skin.

Liara's hands roamed indiscriminately across Lakota's back luxuriating in the strong, supple feel of heated flesh and contracting muscle beneath her fingertips. Her nails dug into bare skin as each sensual landmine was discovered and her body arched upward as every explosion rippled through each nerve, purging all but her staggering need for release.

Lakota's lips left a trail of lingering kisses down Liara's neck, across her collarbone and dipping within the valley between her breasts. Continuing her sensuous exploration, Lakota nibbled a path downward—across the azure hued belly, over curvaceous hips and slipping between her lover's legs—traversing the landscape where arousal was born and laid bare. Her hands slipped around to the asari's lower back and fingertips simultaneously began to enthrall and incite with their masterful application of seductive pressure to well-mapped, beguiling areas. Adrift in her own longing to please and evoke pleasure, Lakota ravenously pursued the path of Liara's climactic rise. The Spectre noted each low moan and sharp intake of breath from Liara along the way, and like a star map, Lakota's lips, tongue and fingers used those verbal cues as a guide to finding her lover's release. When Liara's fingers wove themselves into her raven black hair—pulling Lakota harder into her—the Spectre knew the moment was close. Seconds later, in a sudden flurry of motion, Liara's breathing stopped, her legs tightened around Lakota's head, and a wash of raw power seemed to overtake her as she cried out Lakota's name and her body began to spasm almost rhythmically.

Neither of them moved until the last of Liara's spasms had drifted away like subtle waves upon the horizon, and then Lakota lifted her head and was greeted by a sight that took her breath away. Liara was lying naked amidst disheveled sheets with an exquisitely sweet expression upon her face as the blue grey hue from the aquarium illuminated her sublime form, bathing her in a divine aura. The perspiration from her exertions dampened her flesh creating a soft radiance that shimmered with each rise and fall of her bare chest. She was the most beautiful image Lakota had ever seen- like a moonbeam sparkling across the crests of ocean waves—celestial in essence, beautiful in its fluidity of movement. A heavy pressure swelled in Lakota's chest and she knew with certainty that even after the stars had all burned out the feelings she had for Liara would still blaze brightly across the universe.

When Liara finally opened her eyes, she saw Lakota staring in undisguised adoration. A shy, coy smile graced the asari's lips Lakota's smile and her hand reached out, cupping the back of the Spectre's head, pulling her along the length of her blue form so their mouths could bask in an unadulterated union. Liara's lips pressed upon Lakota's with gentle persistence, as if savoring the pliant feel, and then sank in with slow, passionate determination.

Bewitched by the all-consuming sensations; Lakota melted her lustful, hungry form further into the asari, giving way to an intuitively choreographed exchange of energy. The thirst between them had not yet been quenched. Their bodies, driven by a fierce, needful ache, moved together in a primal union born of longing and insatiable desire. Liara's fingers skillfully kneaded sensual zones and lit fire to thousands of throbbing, electrified nerve endings throughout Lakota's body. Acting as an aphrodisiac, these sensory wildfires tingled across sensitized skin and spiraled together into a passionate tempest, which threatened to engulf the Spectre in a visceral madness.

Liara rolled on top of Lakota, straddling the naked form of her lover and then tenderly pulled her mouth away, hovering inches from the enticing, ruddy lips that begged for her return. Spellbound in a euphoric daze, Lakota watched as the blue, porcelain depths of her lover's eyes shifted to obsidian. Meeting the sultry, green gaze in a visual promise of sensual abandon, Liara's melodic voice soothingly chanted, "_Embrace eternity_…"

Biotic tendrils the color indigo flickered across Liara's azure skin mimicking an intimate caress that stretched out to coil around Lakota. The purplish energy complimented the blue hued and honey toned flesh in provocatively mesmerizing ways, and as the alluring illumination engulfed them both, the wisps of energy shook as if to electrify the very air it occupied. Lakota felt the familiar pulse of the biotic signature slip across her skin and then Liara leaned in, her lips brushing against Lakota's ear- and reverently finished her chant, "…_with me_."

A carnal growl rose from Lakota's throat and her hand found the back of Liara's head pulling their lips back together and kissing the asari deeply- unhurriedly holding the moment as if by will alone. Like tides being swooned by the moon's ardent pull, they were both swallowed in another wave of quickly rising desire.

Each touch of skin upon skin provoked their mutual swelling fervor. Each caress of hands and fingers added a new fire to their impassioned storm. Each moan signaled a step further to the edge of the magnificent abyss. All of this was enhanced by their blended consciousness which tenaciously sought for the peak of merged communion. The delightful pressure and heat emanating from their bodies mixed with the exotic scents and flavors of their beings, luring them into a quickly rising sensual oblivion. Breathing became more labored until panting was all that remained. Until coherent thought was all but left behind and they had passed the hallowed point of no return. Their intimate dance of licentious arousal persisted until a glorious, exquisite explosion slowly and rapturously thundered through, leaving them both gasping aloud and overwhelmed by the sensation that they merged imperceptibly into one another like the hues of a prism spiraling blissfully within a soul-moving climax.

In the aftermath of their amorous union, the asari and human lovers in the most intimate sense lazed sleepily together on the bed, nestled in each other's arms. The heat radiating from Liara's skin combined with the thin blanket was enough to keep Lakota tranquil and warm. Still floating in a lethargic haze, the Spectre wrapped her left arm around Liara's shoulders, gently directing the asari to snuggle further onto her bare form. With her head resting on Lakota's chest, Liara listened to the hypnotic rhythm of her lover's heartbeat. It was one of her favorite sounds and had the ability to soothe her during her most trying days. Liara knew the serene moment wouldn't last, so she did her best to memorize every eclectic nuance, capture every detail. While snuggled within the Spectre's soothing embrace, Liara lazily burrowed her face into Lakota's neck, drinking in her familiar scent of sage and sandalwood as if it was her lifeblood. Instinctively, Lakota's arms tightened around the asari, holding her near, enveloping her in lingering depths of enraptured adoration.

"You know," murmured Lakota, "this is the first time in months that it's been this quiet. Relatively speaking. It won't last. It never does. But as long as it's here…I'm glad to be able to see you now."

"Oh? Does that mean you haven't seen me before, Commander?" teased Liara. "Have I become translucent? Or some ambiguous imagining? I find it odd that no one thought to mention it."

Lakota playfully squeezed the lithe form within her arms. "Hmmmm... let me clarify- I'm glad to be _here_ with you now, Doctor."

"As am I, Commander." Liara lifted her head up and planted a soft kiss upon Lakota's cheek.

Sighing contentedly, Lakota let her right hand trace a leisurely, nondescript path over the scientist's sensual curves and smooth skin. She was always amazed by its surreal softness and alluring warmth. "Sometimes I wonder how history will remember us. Will all of our fighting and struggling and sacrifice be remembered two thousand years from now?" Laughing softly, she added, "It's a silly thought, I know..."

While applying a full-length stretch to her body, Liara shifted so she was lying fully astride Lakota with her chin resting on the commander's chest. Her blue eyes met pale green and lingered within their serene expanse a few moments before commenting. "It does not matter, Shepard. You did what you did because it was right and not to be remembered or to be rewarded. We are doing the same now. History has always had a way of writing itself. Now is no different."

Lakota smiled ruefully and wrapped both of her arms around Liara as somberness seemed to come to rest around them. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I know," said Liara simply. She laid her head back down upon Lakota's chest taking comfort in the strong, rhythmic beat of her lover's heart.

"I don't know if I'll be able to contact you."

"I know."

Lakota drew in a deep, cleansing breath and slowly, deliberately exhaled like a sea at rest. Sounding uncharacteristically ill at ease, the Spectre hesitantly began, "Liara, I want you to know something…" Lakota's eyes danced along the ceiling until they found an air vent to focus on. That visual focal point helped her corral her thoughts and feelings and transform them into words. "I can no longer envision my world without you in it. You are as vital to me as… as breathing. I don't know exactly how or when it happened, but I am infinitely glad it did."

Lakota felt Liara's cheek- which was pressed upon her chest- form into a smile.

"We each have to do what we have to do, Shepard, but you need to know something, as well…" Liara raised her head and Lakota held her lover's fixed stare, delving into the intense blue eyes, deep and dark as the ocean's depths. "Three years ago I didn't know how to let you go. I still do not, so I will not. And if you do not return, I will hunt you down." The asari smiled mischievously and then added, "Again."

Lakota leaned forward as she smiled and tenderly captured Liara's lips with her own. The reverent kiss carried the implied sympathy, the inferred compassion, and implicit trust she bound around her lover.

Like something fashioned from a dream, they silently shelved their questions and concerns by wrapping themselves within the halo of the one thing they trusted the most- themselves. They knew the past was behind them and the future was ahead of them, but the present was upon them, so they yielded to the charm of the moment, drinking in the comfort and solace found within each other's arms, knowing that tomorrow would find them soon enough.


End file.
